Fairly Vickyous! - The Icky Beginning
Plot Everything turns for the worst when the Turners hire Vicky for the 10,000th time. As Vicky tortures Timmy using old moments that Timmy thought would kill him, such us blasting him with a laser and putting him under an axe pendulum, Timmy finds out they were nothing but mere pranks to scare him off. Timmy gets his revenge on Vicky, only for her to grow more suspicious of his goldfish. What could possibly go more wrong? Find out in the big beginning of the great plot. Fairly Vickyous - The Icky Beginning (Welcome, kid! Watch Timmy in one of his other Fairly Odd Adventures! Watch from the Turner's house!) *Timmy: ...So you guys are going out? For the 10,000th time? *Mr. Turner: Yeah! It's the 10,000th time we go out! We, as in your parents! *Mrs. Turner: Sorry dear, but we are going to leave you with- *Timmy: CHESTER!!! *Mr. Turner: No! We have- *Timmy: AJ! *Mrs. Turner: prepaid- *Timmy: TRIXIE! Umm? *Mr. Turner: Vicky! (Timmy fell to his knees) *Timmy: Nooooooooooo! *Mr. Turner: She will appear in... 3... 2... 1... (He opened the door. Nothing was seen, and then the door was closed. Timmy looked worried) *Mr. Turner: 3... 2... 1... (Opened again, nothing. Closed. Timmy looked more horrified) *Mr Turner: She's so late this time! 3... 2... 1...! (Opened. Nothing. He looked behind to give Timmy a word) *Mr. Turner: I think Vicky's late, so we are going to bring you to Lea- oh wait, its you! (That was Vicky) *Vicky: Yeah, I entered when you first opened the door! *Mrs. Turner: Looks like we are taller now! *Mr. Turner: Who cares? Let’s have fun! Have fun kids! (They left) *Vicky: OK twerp! Time for modern nostalgia! *Timmy: As in sending me to bed early? (Vicky brought up a wardrobe, and brought it back. She was dressed as a nurse with a laser gun and shot Timmy to oblivion... or did she?) *Vicky: Hahahahahaha! I got the twerp, INSIDE the blaster! (She pulled a switch back, and shot again. Timmy was back this time) *Timmy: So you put me inside this creepy blaster world?! (Timmy snapped out of anger) *Vicky: Not yet! I did not have nostalgia yet! (Cut to a dungeon scene. Timmy was under an axe pendulum, tied) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! Now it's time you're really doomed! (She pulled a lever. Timmy screamed as the axe fell on him...) *Timmy: AGHH!!! (...only to survive it as if it never touched him, bouncing off his body) *Vicky: Wow! I love how you death-scream! Little do you know that this axe is a... (She pulled out a needle and touched the axe with it, exploding said axe... the axe was a...) *Vicky: BALLOON!! *Timmy: GRR! I had enough of this! So every attempt at destroying me was just making me scream in terror?? I will SHOW you! *Vicky: Now you can go to bed... EARLY! *Timmy: Hey, that's good! I wish you were sent to bed! (The three goldfish raised their wands. Vicky had noticed a yellow glow from the fishbowl before she was sent to bed, living in a short nightmare of her being put in the same situations she had put Timmy in, with Timmy torturing her instead. She woke up at the coach) *Vicky: So... The goldfish... Oh no... The twerp's making fun of me... I must find out what those goldfish really are. I have bought this new Fryser costume, and I'll disguise myself as a Fryser toy in Timmy's chest! I will break his privacy and show his dark secrets to Tootie so she puts her crush to an end! Hahahahaha! (Screaming) Oh twerp!! Come over here!! (Timmy left his room, and then went down the stairs to her) *Timmy: What? I thought you told me to go to bed! *Vicky: No! I won't be happy unless you're miserable! Do the dishes then go to bed. Aaaand… if you are smart... I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AHEAD OF ME AFTER YOU DO SO! Or else, I'll be verrrrrry angry, as a bird!! And you won't like me when I'm angry! *Timmy: *Uneasy* Oh OK! *Vicky: Wait!! I want you to take your filthy goldfish and let them watch you getting humiliated!! *Timmy: But they like my room more! *Vicky: Refused! I'll make you clean the bathroom if you don't listen to me! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? (Timmy ran in terror to the kitchen with the fishbowl. Vicky dressed up as Fryser, a dragon with a spiked turtle shell, and sneaked into Timmy's room. She hid herself in a chest full of toys and watches) *Vicky: Now all I have to do is wait for Timmy to do the dishes and I'll BUST him, FOR LIFE! (Cut to Timmy. He had been talking to his goldfish as he was doing the dishes) *Timmy: Getting humiliated ahead of you, guys? That's the first time Vicky gave me that order! *Wanda: Sorry sport... She seemed to remember that you have goldfish... She tries a new idea everyday, starting from boring to killer! *Cosmo: And that's why I'm dumb! *Wanda: Cosmo! You need a doctor to let us know what's up with you! *Cosmo: No! I am compleeeeetly norrrrrmal. Right, Poof? *Poof: Poof! Poof! *Cosmo: Is that all you can say? Oh boy... *Timmy: Why did I forget that I could wish for the dishes to be clean... since Vicky doesn't want to see me after I'm done... I wish for it! (The fairies cleaned up all the dishes with magic) *Wanda: Now it's time we had fun in the bedroom, right? *Timmy: Yeah. Let's go! (The fairies went along to Timmy's room, while disguised as his goldfish. When they entered, the three goldfish transformed to fairies, which made Vicky extremely surprised) *Wanda: What do you wish for, Timmy? *Timmy: I wish for a hedgehog! (A blue hedgehog appeared. Vicky's more surprised, but she was still forced to resist motion) *Cosmo: Wow! This hedgehog is cute! I love it! (Wanda glared at Cosmo) *Wanda: And me? *Cosmo: I love you more! I love you noooo matter what! *Timmy: Now I wish Poof had a cute pet fox! (A yellow fox appeared) *Poof: Poof! Poof! *Timmy: Now I wish for a tropical island! (The room turned into a familiar tropical island. Vicky wasn't able to believe what she saw. She almost had wanted to move, but unable to ruin her plan) *Cosmo: Why not open the big box o' toys? And look at this weird shell-covered monster in your chest! Timmy: It's Fryser, the ultimate fire breathing monstrous force! Let's give the hedgehog and the fox an enemy to fight! (They grabbed Fryser, unaware that Fryser was a disguised Vicky, and gave Fryser to the animals. The animals touched Fryser, who then vibrated for a moment) *Timmy: Wow! This Fryser vibrates if touched! Let’s touch it, guys! (Timmy and his fairies kept touching Fryser. Vicky vibrated on every touch to not get busted before she learnt enough about the fairies. Suddenly Timmy held Fryser's head, which led him to holding something that isn't cotton in his point of view) *Timmy: Looks like this Fryser can... Wait, there is some soft part in it's head... (Timmy held Vicky's ponytail) *Timmy: Is it a voice trigger? (He pulled it back. Vicky screamed in a monstrous voice) *Cosmo: Wow, I never thought Fryser was that awesome! He looked lame, but now he's too lame to the point he's awesome! I should get out the talking machine inside him! *Wanda: Cosmo, no! You're ruining Timmy's great toy! (Cosmo had cut off Fryser's head with his hand after some struggling. Wanda, Poof and Timmy were surprised afterwards) *Cosmo: Hey guys, what happened? Is this machine a giant robot of death? Is it a burning flame? (Cricket noise) OK, I give up, I'll look behind to see what monster is behind Fryser that creeped my family out. (Looked behind) Its Vicky, what's up with that? OH NO! ITS VICKY! (Vicky glared in an evil way on Timmy and his fairies) *Vicky: So... You managed to hide those creeps from me, who can turn your room into an angel's island? Your fun days are OVER, TIMMY TWERP! *Cosmo: We'll have to go away forever! And that Jorgen is worse! *Wanda: We're so busted Timmy! I felt it! That suspicious order put us in this situation! (Jorgen appeared) *Jorgen: Timmy Turner, your fairies are exposed! Worse, they are exposed to no one else, but Vicky! You and Vicky will forget that you ever had fairies, and all the wishes you have made will be sent to Hocus Poconus! (Wanda glared at him while holding Poof) *Jorgen: With the clear exception of Poof... (Da Rules appeared.) *Wanda: Timmy, we will never forget you! *Cosmo: Oh no! Why those dramatic moments! They're tragedies! I will never forget you, Timmy! *Poof: *Sad* Timmy! *Timmy: Noooo! Goodbye my family! I will miss you so much! (They disappeared into Da Rules. Jorgen held the Forgeticen in front of Timmy) *Jorgen: Now you shall forget every- (Vicky attacked Jorgen from behind, dropping the Forgeticen into the island's deep waters, and making Jorgen lose his consciousness. Vicky noticed Jorgen's big wand on the island's shore, which made her steal it from him) *Vicky: So... with that big wand, everything I wish for is a reality! *Timmy: No! I wish everything was back to the way it was before my parents left! (Nothing happened) *Timmy: Uh oh... My fairies... are gone... I'm in a catastrophe right now! *Vicky: Yes you are, twerp! (She held the big wand, struggling in lifting it) *Vicky: I wish... I became... the strongest... and the most... powerful fairy... EVER! (The wand almost fell off her hands) And... I wish that... this twerp fairy... IS NO LONGER A FAIRY! (Timmy was running to collide with her, but he was too late. Thunder appeared, touching Vicky, surrounding her with clouds. A series of red "Vicky-Poof!" clouds appeared in the middle of these clouds. The red clouds stop appeared, and the white clouds disappeared... She now wore black boots, camouflage pants, a dark green T-shirt with a jetpack installed on her back with the button that activates it on her front, and the fairy crown. She was larger than she was before as well. Her wand was taller than she was, and it was coated in iron. Jorgen had the same red "Vicky-Poof!" clouds on him appearing, and now he was dressed in Vicky's attire, powerless. Thunder appeared behind Vicky) *Timmy: Oh no! Jorgen's no longer a fairy! I have nobody to help me now, against... *Vicky: ME! Hahahahahaha! Now I'm going to be your fairy godparent from now on, TWERP! *Timmy: No!! You can't wish for it! *Vicky: Now, I WILL! (Jorgen's wand, now Vicky's, farted) *Timmy: Haha! You can't be my godparent by force! (Vicky noticed a dropped Da Rules) *Vicky: I see the fault! Its a twerp's rulebook! Now I wish that this rulebook was written by ME!! (Da Rules appeared in her hands. It now said, "Written by Vicky") *Timmy: If you bend the rules, everyone will go haywire! They'll say you broke your rules that you must enforce! *Vicky: Who? A puny fairy who is no longer a fairy? Haha! (Jorgen woke up) *Jorgen: What happened.. Huh? Why am I wearing this? Where is my wand? *Vicky: You mean (She pulled her wand out in the air with one hand) THIS? *Jorgen: Oh no... my worst fears and nightmares became true... I am no longer a fairy... Vicky became ME! Guess all the catastrophes that the world can fall to when you’re in charge, you evil babysitter! *Vicky: I had enough of you, puny twerp! (Vicky's wands lightened up, as she pointed it to Jorgen. Vicky-Poof! Jorgen opened his mouth and closed it many times, but it seems that Jorgen was mute temporarily) *Vicky: Now, there is no escape, Turner... You are now... (She waved her wand) MY NEW FAIRY... ugh what? (She checked through Da Rules) *Vicky: ...GODCHILD! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (A scene of the solar system being exploded is seen. Another scene of volcanoes suddenly showing up on Earth was seen. A scene of the Earth being crushed by Earth crusher Vicky was seen. Back to Timmy's normal room) *Timmy: I can't believe it... you're now my new fairy godmother?! *Vicky: What?!! I am your fairy god''mother''? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *Timmy: Curse you! You were my babysitter, now you're my fairy godmother! Noooooo! *Vicky: Yes I am! Now... WISH FOR SOMETHING! *Timmy: *Uneasy* I wish for... (The doorbell was heard) *Timmy: No, my parents are back! *Vicky: Uh oh! I must turn back to babysitter mode! (Vicky changed back to human. She was in her normal attire, and her size was back to normal. Both were running to the door) *Mr. Turner: We're back! *Mrs. Turner: They know we are back, honey. *Mr. Turner: Oh... *Mrs. Turner: Did you have fun, kids? *Vicky: Yeah! It was the greatest day ever since the first time! *Mr. Turner: Cause we hired you for the 10,000th time! *Timmy: Yes.. Vicky is... (Vicky glared at Timmy, with a mini-wand in her hands. Timmy was uneasy) *Timmy: ...fun. *Mrs. Turner: Oh boy! Our son loved Vicky at last! *Mr. Turner: So we're going to triple your pay! *Vicky: Really? (Mr. Turner gave her a stack of money. Since they prepaid her, the stacks were worth double the money they prepaid her) *Vicky: Thanks, Mr. Turner! Well I've got to go! *Mr. Turner: Bye Vicky! (She left...) *Timmy: Whew... Now I'm going back to my room to gain some rest after all this. *Mrs Turner: Of course, dear. (Timmy went back to his room. He checked for everything. He suddenly saw his fishbowl with a red haired mini octopus, and Jorgen sleeping in a cage at the corner of Timmy's room. Timmy hugged the wall with his back in terror) *Timmy: Oh no... Its... Its... *Jorgen: Your worst fears… join me later, for now focus on survival! *Timmy: OK... Its... (The octopus poofed out of the fishbowl and then turned to Vicky) *Vicky: VICKY!! *Timmy: But you... just left! *Vicky: No... I... am your fairy godparent! *Timmy: Nooooooooooooo! (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon